Make New Friends, Keep Old Love?
by Luthina
Summary: We all know that in the end of the movie, Will and Elizabeth will probably get married. But what we don’t know, are about Gavin and Cathy. Will Will and Elizabeth stay together, after jealous ex’s plot against them?
1. Intorductions from Everyone

Disclaimer- I don't own POTC, and I never will, so I'm not gunna repeat what u really already know every chapter.  
  
Summery- We all know that in the end of the movie, Will and Elizabeth are in love with each other, and will probably get married. But what we don't know, are about Gavin and Cathy. Will Will and Elizabeth stay together, after jealous ex's plot against them? Read and find out!  
  
~*Chapter 1- Introductions from Everyone~*  
  
~*Elizabeth's POV*~  
  
Before I was captured by pirates, and fell head over heals for Will Turner, there was Gavin. No one knows about Gavin. He's one of the men my father made me see because he found Will a low-class blacksmith's apprentice, unworthy of my company. Gavin was the only one of them I found suitable enough to date. He was a very handsome man, tall, with dark hair. He was very nice to me too. Charming, the ideal husband of every woman. We were seeing each other for about four months before splitting up. We would have stayed together, but Gavin insisted that, since he was moving, he didn't want me worrying about him while he was away, and he didn't want me tied to him. He wanted me to be free to see other men. So, we split up. Six months later, Commodore Norington proposed, and I fell for Will. I guess you can say, that was the end of the story.  
  
~*Gavin POV*~  
  
I never understood why I split up with Elizabeth. Her father, Governor Swann, came to me one day. He asked me to split up with her when I moved, making her available for other men. I knew not to question the governor, so I did as he said. I knew, when I left, that I would only be gone for around seven months. When I got back, I hopped to win Elizabeth's heart back. I still loved her, and wanted to marry her. When I got back to Port Royal, I got a slap in the face, delivered by William Turner.  
  
~*Will POV*~  
  
No one knew about Cathy. We saw each other in secret. Both of us were orphans, so we had no parents to answer to. Cathy was a waitress at the local pub, which bothered me. I did not want any pirates raping her, or anything such as that. She assured me that she was no whore, and she carried a gun under her dress, so that she could shoot any man that tried to get her anyway. I was still scared, but it was the only job she could get. I was seeing Cathy for about two years. Since I was 18. I had always fancied Elizabeth, but knew she was out of my reach. But I had a shot with Cathy. I expect she was waiting for a proposal from me soon, but I had no such intentions. Cathy was moving to Tortuga, where she could get more money being a waitress, and I did not approve of that. She was sure to be raped there. Or else turn into a whore. I wanted nether of these qualities in a wife. I dumped Cathy, before she moved to Tortuga, telling her that I could not go with her, due to my work and didn't want to keep her "tied down to me" and "free to see other men". She fell for it with only a kiss goodbye. Two months later, I went on the adventure of my life with Elizabeth, and realized that she was not so far out of my grasp.  
  
~*Cathy POV*~  
  
I loved Will. I really did. When he dumped me, I knew he was lying about the reason. Tied down to him! Where did he get this! I knew he didn't want me to change when I moved to Tortuga. I probably would, but it would be for the better! After about three months in Tortuga, I decided to go back to Will and show him that I had not changed. I knew he fancied Elizabeth, but I never thought that I would see them, so in love, that Will was about to propose. I had to get Elizabeth back, what ever the consequences.  
  
***A/N- So? What do you think? This is my first POTC fic, but I'm a huge Orlando fan and saw it three times. So, please review so I know if I should continue. 


	2. Twice Interrupted

Responses-  
  
Midnight Flame- Thank you! I hope you can tell more from this chapter!  
  
Kevin Luver- I know you don't like this kind of story's. If you don't want to, don't read it. It's ok with me.  
  
Me- It was so sad when Johnny died! *tear* glad you like it! Here- read this update!  
  
Bunny-luver- lol sounds like we have a lot in common. :D I'm glad you liked the beginning! Hopefully you'll like the rest too!  
  
***A/N- Ok, first off, this chapter is dedicated to Midnight Flame, for being my first reviewer. Thank you so much! Second, I always put your name on my list of people-who-put-me-on-their-favorites-list if you review. So, here's the list:  
  
bunny-luver  
  
Hopefully this list gets longer soon! Hehe. This is my first POTC fic, and from what I've read, POTC reviewers are more loyal than LOTR. (That's what I also write) Please prove me right! Ok, so, in reviews, please give me reason's to dedicate chapters to you, and if you review, I can add you to the list. So, without any further interruptions, here's chapter 2!  
  
~*Chapter 2- Twice Interrupted*~  
  
~*One month after the movie*~  
  
~*Elizabeth POV*~  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Elizabeth?" my father asked me. "I mean, you could get someone better. Someone who has enough money to give you what you wanted in life." I was getting ready for a night on the town with Will.  
  
"Yes, father. I'm sure. Will and I love each other, and that's all that matters. Besides, it's not like he's proposed yet, or anything. It's just a night out."  
  
"Yes, but a night out can lead to anything. Marriage being high up on the list."  
  
"Father, I would tell you if Will proposed to me. He would have to ask you first, anyway. It's the proper way, and Will knows it."  
  
He sighed. "Yes, yes I know. But it still worries me. Will you promise to stay on the higher-class side of Port Royal?"  
  
"Of course, father, that was our plan anyway. Dinner and a stroll on the beach."  
  
"Good, good. Well, I will leave you to finish up. You should hurry though, Mr. Turner should be here soon."  
  
"All right father, I'll see you down stairs."  
  
He left the room and I sighed. I hoped Will would propose soon. I was sick of waiting. Unknown to anyone else, I had practiced writing my name as Elizabeth Turner at night, just to know what it would feel like. It looked so lovely; I couldn't wait to sign everything like that. I heard a knock on the door and father answering it. I quickly checked over my appearance in the mirror, and walked out of my room. Slowly, down to the stairs.  
  
"Ah, Elizabeth. Look who's here."  
  
It was not Will, it was Gavin.  
  
"Elizabeth, you look lovely," he said. I continued down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, he kissed my hand. "May I have the honor of taking you out on the town tonight? I have just gotten back from a long journey and would like to relax for a night."  
  
"She would be glad to," my father said, before I could get out of the door.  
  
"But father!"  
  
"Elizabeth, you should go with Gavin. Don't worry about a thing."  
  
There was then a knock on the door, and father answered it.  
  
"Greetings, Governor Swann."  
  
"Good evening, William."  
  
"Elizabeth," he said, coming over and kissing my hand, just as Gavin had done only seconds before. "Are you ready for our evening together?"  
  
"Um, William," my father interrupted. "This is Gavin. He has asked for Elizabeth's company tonight as well. Perhaps you could come back tomorrow, and Elizabeth could go with Gavin."  
  
"Don't be silly, governor," Gavin said. "William and Elizabeth already have plans for tonight, who am I to ruin them."  
  
"Thank you, Gavin," I said. "That is very gentlemanly of you."  
  
"Perhaps, Gavin," my father again interrupted. "You and Elizabeth may go out together tomorrow night. What do you say?"  
  
"That sounds great to me, governor."  
  
"All right then," my father said, clasping his hands together. "We will see you tomorrow, Gavin."  
  
"Good bye, Governor Swann, Elizabeth, William."  
  
"Will, please."  
  
"Will."  
  
Gavin turned and left, walking with a stiff back and his head held high.  
  
"Shall we leave, Elizabeth?" Will asked, offering me his arm.  
  
"Now is as good as any time. Good night, father."  
  
"Good night."  
  
I took Will's arm and we left, heading for our favorite restaurant, 'Silver Stars.'  
  
"Who was that?" Will asked me.  
  
"Oh, nobody, just a family friend."  
  
"A family friend who wanted to go out with you tonight?"  
  
"Well, he was the family's friend, but he used to be going with me."  
  
"So, he used to be where I am now?"  
  
"Yes, but it was so different. Will, he can't compare to you."  
  
"Well, not many can," he said laughing.  
  
"Oh, Will!" I was laughing too. "It is true though. There is no one else like you."  
  
"Thank you. And there is no one like you either. You're one in a million."  
  
"If it was not considered improper, I would kiss you right now."  
  
"The same goes for me, too."  
  
By that time, we had arrived at 'Silver Stars'.  
  
We went in and sat down at a small table in the back. Our order was taken, and we settled down to talk. Like most times we talked, the subject of our adventure with Jack and the Black Pearl came up. Like most times we talked, more detail was added to what had been said before.  
  
"Please excuse me," Will interrupted at one point. "I will be right back." He stood up and turned to the restrooms, in the back.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but I couldn't help over hearing. You were talking about Jack Sparrow, were you not?" It was one of the waitresses.  
  
"Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"He's a fine man. Had the honor of getting to know him over dinner one night."  
  
"Jack came to town? When was this?"  
  
"Oh no, miss. I met him in Tortuga, I've just moved back from there."  
  
"Oh, you poor thing. How dreadful, living in Tortuga. We're you, you know."  
  
"Oh no, not me. But I saw enough of it to scare me back here. I had only moved there because I got paid more to be a waitress there, than I did here. When I moved back, I found this lovely little joint, and here I am."  
  
"Well, that's quite a story."  
  
"Cathy?" It was Will having returned from the bathroom.  
  
"Will? William Turner? Is it really you? Oh, I can't believe this! Of all the restaurants in Port Royal! I never expected to see you here, being in the richer class area. Come to think of it, why are you here?"  
  
"Cathy, may I introduce you to my date this evening, Elizabeth Swann."  
  
"Hello, Cathy."  
  
"Your date?" Cathy asked, with scorn in her voice. "But Will, what about us? Don't you remember?"  
  
"Yes, Cathy, I remember. And I have moved on. Please do not hate me for doing so."  
  
"Hate you? I could never hate you, Will. I still love you." With that, she turned around, and marched back to the kitchen.  
  
"Elizabeth, would you mind terribly if we left?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
We left the restaurant and headed for the beach. This part of our date could not be ruined.  
  
***A/N- there you go! Another chapter! I really hope you liked it! Well, I've got to go to dinner. Later Dayz!  
  
-TKF 


	3. Story of a Tragic Past

Responses-  
  
Kevin luver- yes, the governor was evil, and you have the right to smack him. He deserved that. Feel free to smack him again!  
  
Bunny-luver- sorry about the delay in updates. I was working on one of my other fics, and I had writers block. I hope this update makes up for it!  
  
Brad- Thank you so much! I dun know how I come up with this stuff. I've got another idea for a story, but it's original fiction, so it'd be on fictionpress. I'll tell you if I ever get around to writing it. Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
***A/N- Ok, sorry for taking so long to update. School's one excuse, but it's not a good one. My teachers don't believe in busy-work, so it hasn't been that bad. Except the stupid science labs, but that's a different story. This chapter is dedicated to Kevin luver. Thanx for reviewing! Without further rambling, the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
~thoughts~  
  
~*Chapter 3- Story of a Tragic Past*~  
  
~*Will POV*~  
  
I couldn't believe Cathy had said that! In front of Elizabeth too. Yes, I had been courting Cathy, and I may have proposed to her if she hadn't moved off to Tortuga to become some waitress in a pub. I had no doubts that she had either become some cheap whore, like most women in Tortuga, or had been raped by more pirates than I could count. That was just not proper. I did not want to be associated with someone like that.  
  
After Elizabeth and I left the restaurant, we slowly made out way down to the beach. The beach was quite a popular hangout for young couples, such as our selves. Standing on the sand, watching the sun go down, no one cared if you shared one or two innocent kisses. And that's how we were standing, Elizabeth wrapped in my arms, head on my shoulder. My body trembled at the feeling of her body so close to mine. She was leaning back into my arms. I knew I loved her. How could I not?  
  
"Elizabeth..."  
  
"Yes, Will?" She looked up at me and stared me in the eye. Her piercing brown eyes staring into mine.  
  
"I.. I-"  
  
"You what?"  
  
I leaned down and kissed her. She pulled back quickly.  
  
"William! It's not proper! We can't here! Not in such a public place."  
  
"Elizabeth, look around you. We're on the beach. Where all young lovers stand to watch the sun set. What young lovers would care if I kissed you? Who would know who we are anyway?"  
  
"Well, I suppose it's ok."  
  
I leaned down and kissed her again. This time, she didn't resist me, and kissed me back. Her breaking away from me was one of the most painful experiences I've ever lived through.  
  
"Not too long, someone will recognize us here. We can't do this, Will! It's improper! Did your mother teach you nothing as a boy about public display of affection?"  
  
My mother. Those words struck my heart and felt like it was being ripped out. This pain compared nothing to separating from Elizabeth. The look on my face must have showed pain.  
  
"Will? Will, what is it?"  
  
He question was met with silence.  
  
"Will? What did I say? Is it your mother?"  
  
I sat down on the sand and hung my head between my knees. ~My mother, why did she have to bring her up? Of all things, that's the one thing I'd almost rather die that talk about. ~  
  
Elizabeth sat down next to me. "Will, it's ok, you can tell me anything. What is it?"  
  
"My, my mother. Back in England, she, she... I'm sorry, I can't talk about this. It's something in my past I want to forget."  
  
"Will, please tell me. I never met my mother, she died during childbirth. Even sad story's about mothers make me feel better."  
  
"This is no pity story for you to hear and be glad it did not happen to you," I snapped at her. I stood up and walked a few paces away. I stood there, my arms at my side, looking up at the stars. I started to sing the song my mother had sung me when I was an infant.  
  
"Hush, my baby.  
  
Close your eyes.  
  
Sleep, have sweets dreams,  
  
Of riding in the skies.  
  
On the back of an eagle,  
  
You soar through the air.  
  
And I'll wait for you baby,  
  
While your flying out there.  
  
I'll wait and I'll try,  
  
As hard as I can.  
  
To find you among the stars,  
  
In your pleasant dream land."  
  
Elizabeth had come up behind me while I was singing. She tentivally touched my arm. I grabbed her hand with my other, still not daring to look at her, fearing that she would see the tears welling up in my eyes. A young boy's sadness never let out. That sadness was still in me, waiting to be let out. I would not let it out. Not here, not now. Up in till now, I had succeeded by covering up my sadness with work and other thoughts.  
  
"When I was four years old, my father left me and my mother. He said he did not love her anymore. Even though he never said it, I thought that he didn't love me either. I learned only a while ago that he left because of his love for the sea. My mother did not know what to do with her sadness. She thought that if she could find a replacement for father, we could in time forget him.  
  
So, she started searching for a suitable husband. She searched for many years, never finding anyone she stayed with for more than two months. It continued for seven years. Towards the end, I wondered if there were any more men left in England to court her. But, there always was. Then, she found Jim. He seemed like a nice guy, and mother stayed with him for five months. He started living in the spare room of our apartment. He and mother would go out on dinner dates every Saturday night. One Saturday night, he came home without my mother. I asked him where she was, and he said she had left me. That she had run off with another man.  
  
"Was it my father?" I remember asking him. No, no it wasn't. It was a pirate. A bloody pirate. My mother wouldn't just leave me, I thought. Jim said he would stay and act as a father figure for me. I was excited at first. I had not had a father for seven years, and I was finally going to have one. When I went to school the next day, the teacher was giving me sorrowful looks. She asked me to stay after class, which I did. Everyone had been treating me so oddly that day.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Will. If there's anything I can do for you, just ask." I was so confused.  
  
"What are you talking about, Miss Richards?"  
  
"Your mother, dear. Poor thing never stood a chance."  
  
"Miss Richards, what are you talking about? My mother ran off with a pirate."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Jim. He was courting mother until she ran off."  
  
"Will, I know what I'm about to tell you will break your heart, do you want me to tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what, Miss Richards."  
  
"The truth."  
  
She went on to tell my how a man had raped and murdered my mother. When she asked me to describe Jim, I did. She called the police to school, and gave them my address. She said that Jim was the murderer. When I asked to see my mother's body, she said that she did not think it best that I saw it. It was a mess. I persisted and finally she let me. I thought, that being eleven as I was, I was strong and able to handle what was coming. The site of my mother still haunts my dreams. I could barley recognize her, she had been stabbed so many times. There were gashes all over her: stomach, chest, neck, face, legs, arms, everywhere. He neck was hanging onto her neck by a thin piece of flesh. I saw the Aztec pendent hanging from around her neck, and took it, as a memento of my first eleven years of life.  
  
That night, I packed a few of my belongings and snuck onto a boat heading for the Caribbean. Our boat was attacked my pirates, and that's when you found me in the ocean."  
  
"Oh Will-"  
  
"No, please don't pity me. I don't want pity."  
  
Elizabeth leaned up and kissed me then.  
  
"But, Miss Swann, it is improper to display public affection. Did you learn nothing from your teachings?"  
  
"Nothing important enough to remember."  
  
"Well, I hope you were taught to always welcome old friends," a voice said. We turned to face a shadowy figure in the bad light.  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded. "Show your self." The figure stepped foreword. The man standing there was tall, with dark brown hair, and carrying a bottle of rum.  
  
"'Ello mates."  
  
Elizabeth screamed. "Jack!"  
  
A/N- the entrance of everyone's favorite unattached pirate! He'll probably play an important part in the next chapter. Notice the probably! Please give me suggestions because I'm not doing too well on my future ideas for this story. And also, please give me reasons to dedicate chapters to you! Well, gotta run. Later Dayz!  
  
-TKF 


	4. Enter: Jack

Responses-  
  
Hex of the Unseelie- Yes, time for Jack to make some action happen! Well, at least get the plot moving. Of course you get a dedication for that! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Hyper Senshi- Ya, I feel bad for him too, and I wrote it! Sorry it took so long to update! Please enjoy!  
  
***A/N- (Started 11/28/03 at 11:33 pm) I've decided from now on to tell you when I start and finish each chapter and tell you how long it took, so you can yell at me more for not updating very fast. Ok, this chapter dedicated to Hex because she got turned down at the last moment. If it helps, a guy rejected me on the last day of school, so I kind of know how you fell. Well, not much author's note-y things to say so on with the chapter!  
  
~*Chapter 4- Enter: Jack*~  
  
~*Will POV*~  
  
"It's so great to see you!" Elizabeth exclaimed, running to Jack and hugging him.  
  
"Great to see you too, luv," Jack said, almost falling over from the force of Elizabeth hitting him. He was obviously drunk and still drinking, as usual. He took another swig from his rum bottle before addressing me. "Been a long while since we've talked, eh Will?"  
  
"Yes, quite a while. Nice to see you Jack." I offered him my hand. He looked at me, then down at my hand, and them back up at me.  
  
"Is that how you great your best friend? With a handshake? Come 'ere matey!" Jack swooped upon me and grabbed me into an uncomfortably tight hug. "It's great to see ya."  
  
Jack was hugging me so tightly; my air supply was being cut off. "Jack," I gasped.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"I...can't...breath!"  
  
"Oops," he said letting go quickly. "Sorry about that. Here, have some rum to make up for it." He offered me his bottle.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Still don't drink?"  
  
"No, still get drunk every night?"  
  
"Yes, and I love it."  
  
I don't know why I was acting so coldly towards Jack. Perhaps having to recall the memory of my mother, along with being interrupted from my little time with Elizabeth.  
  
"Jack," Elizabeth interjected, "why are you here? You are a wanted man here, even thought Commodore Norrington did not chase you. He could still have you arrested for piracy."  
  
"Well, that wouldn't be a lie, now would it? No, I'm here to visit a friend of mine. She works at a little restaurant here in town."  
  
"Jack," Elizabeth asked sweetly, "this wouldn't happen to be someone you met in Tortuga, would it?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, it is. A nice young girl I had the pleasure of talking to at dinner one night."  
  
"Jack, did you, well, you know," I asked lamely.  
  
"Wha, have sex with 'er? No, she was too respectable for that. She said she was in love with a feller who lived here, and that when she moved back here she'd send word. I got that word along wit word that she would buy me a drink or two if I came to see her. Ain't that just precious?"  
  
"Yes, just lovely," I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"Jack, would this girl happen to have a name?" Elizabeth asked tentivally.  
  
"A name? Oh ya, she had one 'o those. Lets see, Krissy, Kitty, Katty, Cat, Cathy, that's it! Cathy, here name was Cathy."  
  
Cathy? She was this 'respectable girl' from Tortuga who wouldn't sleep with Jack? She must have truly loved me then, because most women in Tortuga, presented the chance, would without a moment's hesitation. Had I really treated her fairly, just dumping her because I assumed she was going to become some cheap whore? She must have some morals, because she had not become a whore. She was probably raped though. Most women in Tortuga had been. She deserved at lease an apology. I owed her that.  
  
"Cathy?" Elizabeth asked. "Will, isn't that the waitress from Shining Stars? She was so nice. We were talking about our adventure, and when Will left to go use the restroom, she asked me if it was you, Jack, we were talking about. I asked her how she knew you and she said she met you one night in Tortuga. Then Will came back and-"  
  
"And we had to leave." I interrupted. I did not want Jack to know it was because of me that Cathy would not sleep with him. In his drunken state, who knew what he would do.  
  
"Well, that makes my search easier, doen't it? Where's this Shining Stars restaurant?" We gave Jack directions to the restaurant and he started on his way.  
  
"Wait!" Elizabeth called after him. "Jack, where will you spend the night? How long will you be here? What will you do while you're not visiting with Cathy?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to find a nice little inn to stay at. I'll be here for a week 'er two, and I was hope'n I could visit with young William here while Cathy's work'n. That all right wit you mate?"  
  
"Fine, you know where the shop is, don't you?"  
  
"Sure do. I'll see ya there tomorrow, savvy?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Jack stumbled his way towards Shining Stars, bumping into no less than three couples on his way. Who knew if it was purposeful or an accident.  
  
"He'll never change, will he?" Elizabeth asked me.  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"Good, he's best just the way he is."  
  
"Oh, so I've got a little competition now, do I?"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. He's the perfect friend. I told you earlier, Will, no one could compare to you."  
  
I leaned down to kiss her again. The feel of her lips against mine helped me forget having to tell the tragic story of my mother. Then Elizabeth finally pulled away from me.  
  
"Though, I would like to know; how do you know that Cathy girl from the restaurant? She said she loved you, so tell me how long you were courting her."  
  
"Well, we dated for two years, but I dumped her when she moved to Tortuga, because I thought she would throw all her ethics in the trash and become what we call a typical Tortugan woman. Turns out she didn't, but I still got the better end of the deal, because I got you. Well, now you know about Cathy, tell me about Gavin."  
  
"Well," she began, "I was courted by Gavin for four months, and then he broke up with me because he wanted me to be free to see other people while he was away. I too got the better end of the deal since I am now with you."  
  
I kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Ready to head back?"  
  
"No, but I know we must, so let's go." We walked slowly back to her house, not talking. When we reached her front porch, she just stood there for a moment, facing each other and not speaking. Governor Swann came to the door, ending our peaceful staring contest.  
  
"Oh, hello Elizabeth, William. Ready to come in, Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes, father. Just one moment more."  
  
"Yes, alright then." He closed the door, leaving us to our selves again.  
  
"Good night, Elizabeth," I said, kissing her hand. "I had a lovely evening."  
  
"As did I. May we get together again some time soon?"  
  
"I will send word. Till then, I bid you farewell. Good night, Elizabeth."  
  
"Good night, William." She opened the door and slipped inside. I sighed and turned to leave. I walked down the path and out of the massive front lawn. I was heading back to the blacksmith's shop, where I was boarded, when I saw Shining Star. I decided to get my apology to Cathy over with and walked in.  
  
***A/N- Ok, there you go, another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Lets see, it's 11/29/03 now at 10:14 pm so that only took me 22 hours and 41 minutes! Wow, that's good for me! Please remember to review! And leave reasons for dedications, and also remember that if you review and you put me on you favorites list, I'll add you to my list of people-who-put-me-on- their-favorites-list. Have a happy life! Later Dayz!  
  
-TKF 


	5. Talking with Jack

Response- (notice how it's NOT PLURAL!!!)  
  
Argentinean Beauty- Thank you so much! I hope you update your story soon, because I totally love it! It's so good! Hope you enjoy this chapter! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't' even be updating, because you were the first and only review for that chapter! Anyone reading this should thank you, because I was so down in the dumps from getting no reviews that I wasn't writing any of my stories. Thanks again!  
  
***A/N- Finally updating! Aren't you so proud? Anyway, that lullaby song I write a few chapters back, has been running through my head lately, and I'm thinking of writing music to go along with it. It'll probably be a cello duet or trio so I can play it for festival. If anyone's interested, I'll be able to e-mail you the music, when it's written. My cello's reeeeeeeeally out of tune right now, so I won't be able to work on it until next weekend at least. Ok, chapter dedicated to me for reviewing. Why don't you read anymore, B? I miss your no-emotion reviews! Ok, on with the chapter! (Started on 1/2/04 at 11:57 am)  
  
~*Chapter 5- Talking with Jack*~  
  
~*Will POV*~  
  
I walked into Shining Stars and saw Cathy busing a table towards the back. I walked to her, looking down the whole time. "Um, Cathy..."  
  
She whirled around and stood facing me. "Will! You came back, I knew you would. You know I still love you. Who was that girl, anyway? Just someone you're dating at the moment?"  
  
"That was Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter. We have been dating for a month now and I love her. She loves me as well. I plan on proposing soon. I just stopped in to say that I'm sorry. I saw Jack on the beach and he confirmed to me that you did not turn into some slut in Tortuga. I again repeat my apology and ask for your forgiveness, I should have trusted you more."  
  
"Jack's in town?"  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth and I gave him instruction here around an hour ago. Has he not shown up?"  
  
"No, not yet. I'm guessing he found a nice pub on his way up. He'll be here soon."  
  
It was just then that Jack burst in the front door of the restraint, more drunk than usual. "'Ello mates! Jus came from de pub, good brew they got 'er. Recommend it to ya'll."  
  
"Crap," Cathy muttered under her breath as she ran for the front door. I followed her at a walk. When I caught up with them, Cathy had led jack out of the restraint into the street, much to the satisfaction of many of the customers. "Will, I need your help. Can you take Jack to the inn down the street? Just stay with him for a while, I finish work in half an hour. Here's some money," she emptied her change purse into my hand; barley enough for one night in the inn. I'd have to add some of my own coins, assuming Jack was broke, having just been at a pub.  
  
"Couldn't Jack just stay with you, in our apartment?"  
  
"Uh, Will, this is Jack we're talking about. He might wake up, and you know, not remember who I am."  
  
"I am rig' here, luv. I can hear ya'. I won't forget where I am when I wake up, neva have before."  
  
Cathy sighed loudly and looked up, as if to say, 'God, please forgive me for what I'm about to do.' "All right Jack, you can stay in my room. You're sleeping on the floor; I've got an extra mattress you can sleep on. Will, do you remember where I live?" I nodded. "I'll meet you there in a little more than half an hour. I have to go to the market. I don't have enough food for both of us. Oh, I got to go, my boss gets mad easily. See you in half an hour!" She ran inside and closed the door behind her.  
  
Jack and I began walking down the street; me in a straight line, and Jack weaving across the street bumping into every person we passed. "Jack, are you all right?"  
  
"Wha ya mean, mate?"  
  
"You've bumped into every person we've passed."  
  
"Not just that. Look." He pulled a handful of coins from his pocket, a large handful of coins.  
  
"You pick-pocketed every person we've passed?!?!"  
  
"Just a little, one coin from each man, none from the ladies. Gunna give 'em to Cathy as a thank ye present. Think she'll like 'em?"  
  
"Won't she ask where you got it? I mean, we both know you just blew all your money on rum, at the pub. She'll want to know where you got that much money."  
  
"I'll leave it for her, somewhere where she won't find it until after I'm gone. She'll have to take it."  
  
I sighed and continued walking. Jack would never change.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, tell me Will, how do ya know Cathy?" Jack asked me. We had made it back to Cathy's small room, and Jack was starting to sober up.  
  
"We dated for two years before she moved to Tortuga. I might have proposed to her, had she not moved. I was worried of what she might become, and I did not trust her as much as I should. She loved me, and she would never betray me."  
  
"So now you got Elizabeth instead 'o Cathy, it that it?"  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose."  
  
Jack scoffed, before turning over on his mattress and falling into a drunken sleep. I kicked him awake. "Why do you scoff at me? You think Cathy is a better woman than Elizabeth? You, who hit on Elizabeth when she was in love with me and engaged to the Commodore; you who goes to Tortuga to buy a wretch, forgetting her name an hour later? Jack, I'm sorry but I do not count you as a good judge of woman."  
  
"Ie, but tis I, matey, who knows what woman want. Elizabeth wants a loving, caring man, who loves her for what she is. Cathy, on the other hand, wants no one but ya. If ya died, she'd neva date again. Elizabeth would find someone else."  
  
"Only because her father would make her!"  
  
"Even if he wasn't making her, she would find someone. You've heard how quickly she went to Norrington."  
  
"To save me!"  
  
"Yes, but she still gave ya up. If Norrington 'ad felt like it, she'd be married to 'im, not allowed to see ya. 'Er position in society makes it hard for 'er not to marry. The pressure on 'er and she knows it. She'd 'ave to marry anyway; she'd do it on 'er own."  
  
"Elizabeth would not fall for the pressures of society. She can think for herself."  
  
"So it would seem. But can Cathy not think for 'er self as well? They both luv ya."  
  
"So what are you telling me? I have to choose between Cathy and Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I choose Elizabeth."  
  
"If I were ya, I'd choose Cathy."  
  
"But you're not me."  
  
"No, I'm not, but I'm just trying to help ya."  
  
***A/N- There you go! Not THAT interesting, but hey, I'm really trying not to rush the plot. Hope you all liked it! Please leave reasons for me to dedicate chapters to you! (Finished at 12:33pm on 1/3/04. Total time: one day and 36 minutes) Later Dayz!  
  
-TKF :-D 


	6. Dinner with Gavin

Responses- (IT'S PLURAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
**Cecile Li**- Thank you for being honest. I'll try to go into more detail about Cathy, but there isn't that much more to tell about her. How exactly do you think Will is OOC? I'm not saying he's not, but I want to fix exactly what the problem is. I do have a Will/OC recommendation. It's _I'd Love You to Want Me_ by Mrs. Pitt. Have fun reading!  
  
**Rose Angelz**- Thank you so much! Not gunna answer many questions about the plot. I have a few directions this story could go in right now, and I'm not sure which one I will choose. Your review will help me figure out which path I want to take, thank you!  
  
**Riddle-Me-That**- Please don't cry! Again, I'm not going to say anything about who's gunna end up with who, but believe me, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. (hehe)  
  
**Luntetuurewen**- I understand the LOTR craze thing. I've got it too. I totally love it, but I like POTC too. Can't I just have both? Hehe. Jack does make it all fun. Weeeee heeeee! Hope you enjoy!  
  
**Argentinean Beauty**- So glad you liked the update! You might have to wait to see who he chooses, because that's the whole story! LOL I hope you're happy with the outcome!  
  
**Hex of the Unseelie**- That is creepy! Weird! I've been playing since I was in forth grade, so I'm in my fifth year. Glad you liked the chapter. I know I stretched the truth there, but I was trying to make a point that Elizabeth would probably marry someone else because the pressures of being the Governors daughter would force her to against her will. For example, she agreed to the Commodore even when she knew Will was still alive. She would have married him, if Commodore hadn't given her permission to marry Will. Does that make any since? I hope it does.  
  
***A/N- Ok, my bolds, italics, etc. should be working, thanks to Rose Angelz. Thank you so much! Six reviews! Those responses took up almost a page, including this author's note. Yea! This chapter is dedicated to Luntetuurewen for reviewing. Thanks so much! Orlando fans all the way! LOL Please remember to leave reasons for dedication in your reviews. Enjoy!  
  


**~*Chapter 6- Dinner with Gavin*~  
  
~*Elizabeth's POV*~**

  
  
How dare father promise my company to someone without my permission? It just seems so unfair! I know it is a father's decision who his daughter courts, and usually marries, but my father had been lenient with me and it spoiled me to some extent. If he was going to promise my night to Gavin, he could have at least not done if in front of Will.  
  
I had been dreading my evening with Gavin all day. Not because I did not like him, but I knew he probably still loved me and would try to win me over. He did not know about Will, but I did not intend to keep it that way. Will would be worked into the conversation rather quickly. Gavin was a smooth talker, but I could corner him in conversation as easy as the Dauntless sails through water.  
  
Father and I spoke at lunch. "Gavin will be joining us for dinner. Elizabeth, I know you are not happy with me for promising your evening to Gavin, but it's all for the better. Gavin is a respectable man, and your being seen with him may help our family name after you broke off the commodore's proposal. Please just try to be polite."  
  
"So, that's all this is to you?" I questioned angrily. "You care nothing for my feelings, just about if our family name is ruined by me dating a man I love? Father, I thought you were above that. Clearly I was wrong." I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Very well, I will behave and act like a lady should, but do not expect the feelings to be true, nor any romance to take place, for I will only act as I am being told for your sake. I pity you at this moment, father. Good afternoon." With that, I rose from my chair and walked from the room.  
  
I went to my chambers and collapsed on my bed. The feelings of the last year had taken its affect on me. I had lived through courting all suitable men in Port Royal, I had lived through what I thought was love with Gavin, followed by our breakup. I had put on a mask of happiness, to hide my feelings from the populace, and been successful at it. I had been kidnapped by pirates and rescued, before rescuing pirate captives. The whole ordeal with Jack taking little under a week (which ended in the hanging) had exhausted me physically and mentally. I needed a break, but my heart would not let me. I was in love with Will. Staying up late visioning the face of the one you love does not do charms on ones health, I'll tell you that. And now Gavin was back. My heart would no doubt be forced through another emotional filter; ripped of some feelings, and forced into others.  
  
I began to weep, for my position was too much for me to handle. I felt like the Greek god, Atlas, who had to hold the heavens on his shoulders. The poor man must have felt physically as I feel mentally.  
  
I do not know how long I wept for, but Estrella, my maid, woke me telling me it was time to prepare for Gavin's arrival. I felt sick.  
  


* * *

  
  
I made my 'grand' entrance by coming down the stairs. I was wearing a dress identical to the one which now resided at the bottom of the ocean, thanks to Jack. Father said it had looked so wonderful on me that he must get a replacement. Though I would have not minded if he had forgotten the corset this time.  
  
"Elizabeth, you look lovely this evening," was my greeting from Gavin. His voice was dripping with sugary sweetness, a habit of his that I found repulsive. I am very happy to report that annoying tendency of his is immediately dropped once we leave the presence of my father or any other high-stature figure.  
  
"Thank you Gavin. I am glad you could find the time to join us for dinner this evening."  
  
"It was my pleasure." He offered his arm to me and I took it. He lead me into the dining room where we took our seats next to each other; me at my fathers right hand, and Gavin on my right.   
  
"Gavin, it is wonderful to see you again," father said, shaking Gavin's hand. "We have missed you while you were away. How was your time away?"   
  
"Oh, average. I had to spend most of my time helping my father with business matters. I love the man, but he has a weakness for numbers. His trading company would be out of business now, if not for my help. Now Elizabeth, I understand the time I spent away was very exciting for you. Would you care to tell me about it?"   
  
Now was my perfect chance to tell him about Will. "I would be delighted. On the day of the Commodore's promotion, I was present, as was much of the city. Commodore and I stepped aside to talk for a moment, in which he proposed to me. I had no chance to answer, for I fainted and fell over the side of the cliff. I was lucky I did not hit the rocks, and started to drown. I was rescued by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow."   
  
"_The_ Captain Jack Sparrow?" Gavin wanted to know. "The one we hear messages about? How he's robbed another town, tricked another army official, or paraded as another? _That_ Captain Jack Sparrow?"   
  
"Yes, that one. He saved my life. When he dragged me onto the dock, he saw my pendant. It was one I had taken from Will eight years ago, when our boat came from England. Father and Commodore Norrington saw his brand and sentenced him to the gallows. He escaped by using me as a bodyguard. He was later captured in the blacksmith shop. That night, Port Royal was raided by the Black Pearl's crew. I was taken prisoner, under the name Elizabeth Turner."   
  
"But why did you use Will's name? Why not your own?" Gavin asked.   
  
"Estrella warned me earlier concern for my being. She thought I was to be kidnapped because I am who I am: the governor's daughter. I used Will's last name for my own protection. It turns out all the wanted was my pendant and some of my blood. They were cursed men, and I was needed to lift the curse. But it was not me they needed. It was Will. By using his last name, I had succeeded in tricking them to not search for Will. When I was captured, Will had released Jack from prison and they were following me, trying to save me. Will and I have been great friends since I saw him floating on the ocean when we were young. He rescued my from the pirates clutches."   
  
"But why would he rescue you?" Gavin interrupted. "Why not the commodore? Your fiancé? Was he not worried for your health?"   
  
"Commodore Norrington was after me as well. Will was after me because-"  
  
"Because he was worried for you. Isn't that it, Elizabeth?" My father had been too quick, cutting off my sentence just in time.   
  
"Yes father."   
  
"There are a lot of details in the story, Gavin. Not all of them are important. All you need to know is that the engagement between Elizabeth and James was broken off and Jack Sparrow escaped. There is noting else important in the story."   
  
Why was he not speaking of Will? Why must my father refuse to recognize my true feelings towards Will? Was it that hard for him? Would I even understand my father?   
  
***A/N- I finished it! Wooo hooo! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and leave dedication reasons in your reviews. Later Dayz!   
  
-Toby Keith Fanatic :-D 


	7. Cathy's Apartment

Responses-  
  
**Rose Angelz-** I can't say sorry enough for now updating fast enough. I've taken on too many fics. I guess I just have too many ideas in my head. Dang my thoughts! Again, thank you for your help on the bold, underline, etc. It just makes me feel better about my writing.   
  
**Argentinean Beauty-** Thanks for your review! Very motivating. Just wish I wasn't too lazy to update for you!   
  
**Hex of the Unseelie-** Thank you so much! Yes, this chapter can be dedicated to you. Wow, that ISS was a long time ago, wasn't it? LOL Just shows how slowly I update.   
  
**Hell on Hooves-** I don't really like Gavin either. He bugs me. Is it okay to be bugged by your own character? Sorry this took so long!   
  
**Riddle me That-** Sorry I didn't update for, like, ever! It's summer now, so I hope I can update more for all of you. I feel totally awful.   
  
**Cecile Li-** Yea! Another I'd Love You to Want Me fan! I love that story! Well, I didn't mean for Will to be OOC, but I guess he is, kind of. I haven't watched the movie in so long! Gosh, I feel stupid. I should watch it.   
  
**Chole Luralight-** Thank you so much! The chapter, not the story. What kind of story would this be if it ended right there? I'd hate that! Much more to come, I promise. Thank you again!   
  
A/N- All right. I realize I haven't updated this in over five months, but please forgive me! I've been really busy. I was on the school Forensics team and then did the musical, so that's taken up a lot of my time. I placed third at state Forensics and the musical was a hit if that makes some of you stop staring daggers at me. cowers Please forgive me. I understand that some of you have probably forgotten a lot of the plot. I even had to go back and re-read a lot of it. Reading the first chapter will probably jog a lot of your memories, so please do if you forgot! All right, on with the story!   
  
**

Chapter dedicated to Hex of the Unseelie

**  
  
Detentions suck, don't they?   
  
**Chapter 7- Cathy's Apartment  
  
Will POV**  
  
I feel out of the chair when the door closed. Rubbing my head, I picked up my hat and stood. I must have fallen asleep after Jack did, thinking about my predicament. I loved Elizabeth, and she loved me. Cathy still loved me, and I wasn't sure what I felt for her. I looked up to see Cathy, looking down at me, eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth.   
  
"Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't realize you were asleep. Are you okay?"   
  
"Yes," I said, jamming my hat onto my head. "I'm fine. Jack on the other hand..."   
  
We both looked over to Jack, who was lying on the mattress, curled up into a ball with his thumb in his mouth. His hat was clutched to his chest like a child holds a favorite toy.   
  
"He's truly a child at heart," Cathy said, smiling. She placed the bag she had been holding on a bare wooden table on the far side of the room and took out a loaf of bread. After looking for a knife and finding none, she ripped one end off the loaf and offered it to me. I shook my head. She shrugged and popped it in her mouth. She rolled the rest of the loaf in a piece of brown paper.   
  
"Any idea when he'll wake up?" she asked me once she finished chewing.   
  
I shook my head. "He fell asleep almost as soon as we got here and that was about twenty minutes ago, so he will probably wake up at around eleven o'clock tomorrow morning. Give or take a few hours."   
  
Cathy moved her hand to cover her mouth as she let out a small giggle. "He's really drunk, isn't he?"   
  
"I'll put it this way, if I had that much rum, I'd be dead in a few hours. But Jack, unlike me, can hold so much rum it's a wonder his stomach doesn't expand."   
  
Cathy laughed right out loud at this, not even trying to muffle her peels of laughter. Jack's eyes popped open and there was a small popping sound as his thumb came out of his mouth.   
  
This sent Cathy into another round of giggles and I started laughing silently. To give Jack some peace I pulled Cathy into my chest, trying to calm her down as well as muffle her outrageously loud laughter.   
  
"'Ello chums," Jack said, sitting up. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. I could only imagine the headache he must have had. He looked at us quizzically. "If you two are going to ge' it on, don' mind me, I'll be ou' again in'na second."   
  
I looked down at Cathy, whose head just reached my chin. She was looking up at me, blushing. I dropped my hold on her back and took a step back. We both looked down, as if the meaning of life was hidden in the swirls of the wooden floor. There was a thud from Jack falling back onto his mattress that made us both look up. Jack had indeed passed out yet again and his thumb was back in his mouth. After a few moments in which we discovered that the meaning of life was not engraved on the floor of Cathy's apartment, I looked up at her. She was staring at Jack.   
  
"To believe that he can keep his composure while that drunk is amazing. Wonder if it's really that hard. Drink?"   
  
I shrugged. "Why not?"   
  
Cathy walked to a small cabinet and opened it to pull out a bottle of rum and two chipped mugs. She placed them on her small table and proceeded to fill them. I sat down on the bed, because there was only one chair at the table. It was her house, she should get the chair. After Cathy had filled the mugs, she brought hers and mine over to me and sat down next to me on the bed. I sniffed the rum before tasting it, an old habit. Nothing smelled unusual, so I took a sip and swallowed.   
  
"What do you think?" Cathy asked me. She had not yet taken a drink and was looking at me with interest.   
  
"Good. Surprisingly good. Where did you get it?"   
  
"My father's brew. He used to own a pub in a town north of here. You remember when we went to his funeral?" I nodded. "That's where I grew up. But it was more of a second home to the pub. I knew that place like I know my own name. The only thing I didn't know about it was my father's brew. When he died, my brother Jared and I split up what was left of the rum. I've still got five bottles left, but then it's gone forever."   
  
I suddenly felt guilty for drinking any of Cathy's father's brew. This was all she had left of him! I had met her father once, right after we started dating. He was a nice man. Cathy looked just like him.   
  
"Cathy, I can't drink this. It's your memories I'm drinking, not just a great brew."   
  
"Naw, drink it. I've got enough left. I haven't cracked open a bottle of this stuff in years. Watch out, makes you tipsy quick. Woops!" Seeming to prove her point, she fell off the bed, nearly landing on Jack. Her laughter was contagious and as I helped her up I nearly dropped the mug I was holding.   
  
I pulled her up so that she was standing right in front of me, our chests practically touching. She looked beautiful, though it may have been the rum. I found myself leaning towards her, and her towards me.   
  
"Will?" she whispered into my ear.   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"What about Elizabeth?"   
  
"What about who?"   
  
"Elizabeth, you're girlfriend."   
  
"I don't know anyone named Elizabeth, luv."   
  
"Will, you're acting like Jack. You're drunk."   
  
"I'm not drunk. Perfectly sober."   
  
"No Will, you're not. You're-"  
  
I cut off her last sentence with a kiss.   
  
A/N- Please leave dedication reasons. Hope you're having a nice summer! Later Dayz!   
  
-TKF :-D 


End file.
